This invention relates generally to latches and, particularly, to latches that use non-volatile memory elements.
A latch is a simple storage circuit which stores a binary state. Thus, a latch may be used to configure an integrated circuit including the latch. In one application, the latch may be utilized to store a state that enables the integrated circuit to be customized for a particular application.
A non-volatile memory is one which stores content even when the power to the circuit is removed. Generally, the non-volatile memory element may be reprogrammed to different states after having been first programmed.
While conventional non-volatile latches are effective, it would be desirable to provide a non-volatile latch which is faster and more easily integrated into mainstream semiconductor processes than some existing nonvolatile latches.